


He just wanted an apple

by Rahciach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahciach/pseuds/Rahciach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to amazing DevillDoll <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts).



> You can find my art on tumblr at artthingy.tumblr.com

Once upon a time DevilDoll wrote a post on tumblr and this is a result: 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my art on tumblr at artthingy.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my art on tumblr at artthingy.tumblr.com

end.


End file.
